twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bella Swan
Height: 5’4” NessieXbella's thoughts Bella Cullen are you sure its such a good idea to have bella's last name of 'cullen' on her page? it kind of ruins the ending for people who haven't read the books yet. i think her info box should have her last name of 'Swan' on it instead of Cullen Jacoblover655 22:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :It is Bella Cullen because that is the name she takes. In the books, she is referred to as Mrs. Cullen several times, implying she took her husband's last name. We don't know how much people have read, so we must assume that they have read all of it. For all we know, some people might not have read the whole of Twilight, but we don't take off the information about the Eclipse book. If people have not read the book, they shouldn't be surfing around here, because there are spoilers. We don't want to have misinformation and not putting 'Cullen' on Bella's page would be incorrect. Thank you for your concern. ~Iluvgracie129 (Talk) 01:27, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ok that makes sence, just wondering. :) Jacoblover655 14:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Removed the jabber about "legally" since (at least in the US, where the books take place) marriage included a legal name change for both people getting hitched, though usually only the wife changes her last name to that of her husband's. --Some Guy Kirsten Stewart I dont know if it's just me but i dont think Kirsten looks like how Bella...maybe a little but she doesn't portray her correctly...Kirsten doesnt play Bella's reactions right and she doesnt look in love woth Edward in the movie and she isnt innocent....at least that's wat i think i cant they were thinking of replacing Taylor (jacob i think they should look for a new Bella....then again if they changed her now it would reuin the series of movies changing the main character...i just think she should read the series first....so she can get the character down...:P Alice&Jasper forever 21 22:56, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ♥ Title change I'd like to propose that the title of this article be changed to Isabella Cullen. The main reason would be, and yes I know she prefers to be called Bella but it's still only a nickname, her real name is Isabella so I think thats what we should call her. After all Edward is refered to as Ed several times but his article is Edward because thats his proper name. As for the surname that should be a no-brainer, she is consistently refered to as Cullen throught the last books as she clearly has changed her name. 12:55, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :The title of the article should be the name that she is most commonly known by in the series, which is Bella Swan. TagAlongPam (talk) 15:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) What she is most commonly known as is not what she's really called. This is an encyclopedia after all and thefore needs to be up to date. She's changed her name and the article title needs to reflect that. 17:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :The information here is not necessarily "correct" based on chronology; her name being Cullen more recently in the timeline of the books does not make it moreso her name, since these articles are based on fiction and not real life. If this were real life, once her name became Cullen it would continue to be her name for years and years, and it would probably become her most commonly used name. But since she is not real, we have to decide things based purely on what is included in the books (or films). In this case, for 80% of the series her name is Bella Swan, and it is thus the name she is most often referred to by. Using her most common name is most helpful to users reading the article to learn about the character. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:33, 14 April 2009 (UTC)